Young Justice: Time Skip AU
by LeiaAmidalaSkywalker
Summary: What if Jason didn't die in between the time skip? What if Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbera and Cassie (Wonder Girl) were Batman and Wonder Woman's biological children? Set after Alud Acuquatince. Performace never happened in this story. Rated T. To many characters to list. On Haitus until after Thanksgiving 2014


Summery: What if Jason didn't die in between the time skip? What if Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbera and Cassie (Wonder Girl) were Batman and Wonder Woman's biological children? Set after Alud Acuquatince. Performace never happened in this story.

**AN: So today after rewatching Performance, Usual Suspects and Alud Acuquatince I decided to finally type this up. I'm very lazy and it takes me 2 to 3 days to write a good length chapter. **

**Just so you know:**

**Artemis is the neice of Green Arrow.**

**Roy is the son of Green Arrow and Black Canary.**

**Conner's DNA is just Superman's.**

**Dick, Jason, Tim, Barbera, Cassie, and Diana's last names are Wayne. As in Bruce Wayne.**

**If anything doesn't make sense leave a comment or PM me.**

**Also, Young Justice is coming back as an episode crossover with Teen Titans Go! If you havent watched that, I suggest you do. The date and time are still unknown but apparently it will be happening this year (I wonder if it airs on New Years' Eve. That is a kind of important day on the show. I know that the League probably wasn't around 15 years before young justice as Batman would be 20 going on 21 (the age that he became Batman) and Black Canary was only 24 in the first season and Green Arrow was 32 (and they are dating. That is a huge age difference to me. 8 years.) SO DO NOT WORRY ABOUT AGE! **

_Disclaimer: If I were to own Young Justice, everything in this story would happen. Jason wouldn't die. Roy wouldn't be a clone. Conner would still be with M'gahnn and Wally wouldn't be dead. Wait… he isn't just either in another dimension or the Speed Force as the scarab said he would 'cease' as in cease to be here in this timeline/dimension/place of importance._

_Decease means die. Cease means LOOK IT UP!_

_15 years ago…_

It was a peaceful night at the Watch Tower. That was before the computer announced _Wonder Woman 03 _followed by a loud shriek of happiness. Everyone present at the Watch Tower ran to see what was going on with Diana as she **never** shrieks.

Right as Superman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Zatara, and Hawkwoman came running in (or flying *cough*Superman*cough*Hawkwoman*cough*Zatara*cough*) the computer then announced _Batman 02_. Wonder Woman (Dressed as Diana Prince.) was staring at her hand dreamily.

"What happened? Why did Diana shriek?" asked Black Canary. "Nothing much other than the fact I'm getting married to Batman." showing her hand she said excitedly.

Everybody started to congratulate her and Batman. Next to Batman stood Green Arrow who muttered to him. "Should I propose to Dinah? I have the ring in my pocket." Batman just muttered back. "If I proposed to Diana, Princess of Themyscira who is as stubborn as a rock and got her to say yes then I'm pretty darn sure that you have a chance at proposing to Black Canary who has very sonic screams."

So after everyone was done saying "Congratulations!", Green Arrow dropped down onto his knee and brought out a ring box and opened it. It revealed a beautiful emerald ring with a simple thick band (½ inch). He then said, "Dinah, I have known you for a while now and have dated you for almost 3 years now. Would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Mrs. Oliver Queen? Just so you know I won't take no for an answer."

He had flipped his hood back mid-speech and looked at her with his bright blue eyes. Dinah looked at him in shock as if she wasn't suspecting this. Oh wait. She probably wasn't. When she did talk she said "YES! Of Course! YES TIMES AN INFINITY AND ONE!"

Oliver slid the ring onto her right ring finger. She then was standing next to Wonder Woman and both were chatting about getting married.

"Wow. Dinah's reaction was a lot like Diana's." Bruce said flipping back his cowl. **(For those who don't know, a cowl is a hood to a cloak. Batman's cape is really a cloak that had a hood hince me saying cowl. Don't ask what hince means. I'm not telling.)** "Yes please do tell us how you got Diana of all people to agree to marrying you." said Hawkgirl **(She isnt married yet so it is Hawkgirl right now.)**

_Present Time_

_January 1_

_12:03 a.m._

As soon as all the new couples began to stop kissing, a scene that not everyone could image (or handle) happened. The older couples had started to kiss. Batman kissing Wonder Woman that made Robin run for the bathroom and had Wally, Kaldur, and Raquel fainting. Next up was Green Arrow and Black Canary **(Make sure you read this with an announcer voice but not like a wrestling match announcer. Make it sound sarcastic)** who started to really make out which made Artemis run for the bathroom trying to keep her dinner from being seen and Hawkman soon also joined the kissing session that made M'gann shriek as if she was possessed by Aphrodite.

After the couples came up for air Wonder Woman hopped into Batman's arms making Zatanna also into the mad dash for the bathroom race. Robin has won that race. **(If you don't like sarcasm you better deal with it because this will be very sarcastic.)** Eventually when the 3 "Whoever Gets to the Bathroom first because I just saw some very disturbing scenes Wins race' racers got back from the bathroom the fainters were coming to.

Superboy, instead of fainting, shrieking, or making a mad dash to the bathroom, just stared wide eyed and gawking at the Leaguers. Artemis waved her hand in his face to no avail **(Look it up.)** Zatanna looked as if she was glad all the kissing was over.

"Is anyone else glad that the kissing is over?" Well, that answers that question.

"I am totally glad that that is over with. Do you have any idea on how weird it is to see your parents kissing in front of you?" Robin said. He got wide eyed at what he said. _Great Idea Dick! Just blew that your parents are in front of you kissing. WOW. They know I'm the protege of Batman so they'll put to and to together._

"Great. Blew my cover. Yell at me later. I really need to sleep." Batman sighed. "Just tell them." "Wait, did Batman just give me permission to say who I am and I didn't have to give him one of Alfred's cookies?" Robin then pretended to faint. Batman crossed his arms over his chest and Wonder Woman was giving him the Mommy Bats! Glare.

"Okay. But one hint. Let's see who guesses first. We'll laugh about this someday." Instead of laughing, Artemis was seething. "Wally! Get your girlfriend off me! I can tell she guessed on who I am!" he cried after Artemis pulled out her bow.

"I believe so, Dick Wayne **(I known that is weird. Believe me. Try typing it. But I really wanted to a story on this so be a dear and don't complain.)**" said Wally using Dick's first and last name. "Wait one moment. _Dick Wayne?_ As in the son of Bruce and Diana Wayne? The eldest at least?" said M'gann.

"Yep. Barbera is 13 and Jason is 2 years younger then me at 12. Cassie is 11 and Tim is 9."

"Wait, Batman is Bruce Wayne? I'm guessing that Wonder Woman is Diana Wayne." said Zatanna. "Yep. I am Diana Wayne."

_Later But Still Very Early Morning…_

After the debreifing on what was going on while Vandal Savage was in control of the league, Robin, (now Dick) felt like faceplanting onto the couch in the Batcave. Of course, he had to sleep in his bed. Alfred, however, had a strict rule of absolutely no masks, costumes or capes aloud upstairs. This caused Diana and Bruce to direct him to the bathroom after he was heading for the elevator.

After changing, Dick was way to tired to go upstairs and he face planted onto the decently sized couch that was able to hold his family of 8 (if you count Alfred.). On the other side of the couch were Bruce and Diana who were watching the news. Diana was snuggling up to Bruce and he had his arm around her.

When Bruce and Diana saw Dick passed out on the couch they both smiled. He had a long day seeing as they had been controlled and he had to fight both of them. It would take a lot out of a 14 year old. **(Contrary to the popular belief, Dick was born on December 1, 1996. On the first of December make sure to say Happy Birthday to Dick Grayson!)**

"Sleep sounds good right now. I'm going to go upstairs and go to sleep. Should we leave him or bring him up to his room?" asked Diana to Bruce. "Let's bring him upstairs. I'm also going to let him sleep in.

Bruce carefully picked up his eldest son and carried him to his room on the 3rd floor. Bruce and Diana's room was on the 2nd just in case they tried to sneak out. When they got to the 2nd floor, Diana branched off going into their room and climbing into their bed. Bruce walked up and set Dick down pulling his sheets over him. He left the room with a soft _click._

**Yes! I am done with this chapter! Did you know that this chapter took me 2 days to write on notebook paper, about an hour to revise and add and then 6 hours to type the next day? I put a lot of work into this. I'll update soon. This was 4 ½ pages. (That is 2 sheets and ¼ of a sheet) This is my first Young Justice story so be nice. Beta is myself. Check out the Justice Academy by Mystery055. It is really good.**


End file.
